Bleeding Stars and Bleeding Hearts
by IdrewAcow
Summary: Luka feels neglected. she wants more attention, more songs, more everything. and all those other Vocaloids do is let her do the crap. But...who is to blame here? Two-shot. YURI Warning: gore. There is a non-yuri version of this fic: 'A Nice Surprise'
1. Chapter 1

Luka felt bitter. Why? Why was this happening? What was this feeling?

Jealousy, most likely.

Why did she feel jealous? Who was causing her raging jealousy?

Kaito, the very first Vocaloid. Meiko, born after him. Then… The new generation, Hatsune Miku, followed by the twins, Rin and Len. Luka was the last one, but that didn't bother her.

They were all so sickeningly _popular. _Kaito and Meiko, the first ones, had so many songs, it was now impossible to count. The twin were adored for their adorable cuteness, and were given some of the best songs.

But _Miku…_ Luka despised her with a bitter hatred that tore her apart. She was the best, the most perfect, the most adored.

Master loved them all more than her loved Luka. Why? She wasn't handsome or pretty, like Kaito or Meiko, she wasn't adorable, like the twins. And she wasn't sickeningly _perfect _like Miku.

Master always had them sing for him. But not Luka. Yet, she was pretty, she had an actual real, mature sounding voice. She spoke two languages. And yet, she wasn't good enough.

It made her want to tear something, or someone apart. What had she done other than try her best? Then exist? What did she have to do to get Master's whole attention?

She wanted it so badly. Master had created her, she looked up to him. She wanted to make him proud of her, like a daughter wants to make her father proud.

It wasn't more than love like the love between siblings, but Luka wanted it badly. She wanted to at least be looked at.

And yet, the others hogged the stage, devoured whatever she could have been, or could be.

It made her want to cry so badly.

She wasn't supposed to feel, but all this hatred had made a poisoned flower grow inside of her.

She wanted attention, love, respect. Not the dark corner she was constantly given.

Luka bitterly prepared dinner. Yes she, the neglected one, prepared food for all of them. And how did they thank her?

With absolutely nothing.

At that moment, as Luka was cutting the leeks for the stew with the sharp knife, Kaito entered the kitchen.

"Wow that smells good!" Luka bit her lip. Was that all he could say? No name? No greeting? Just a 'that smells good'?

The rage boiled up inside of her. She wanted him to bleed his guts out right now.

She froze her movement.

Why not?

As he leaned over the pot, he made a face.

"Agh, you know I don't like leeks!" he scowled, but before he could add a comment, Luka's stare caught his attention.

It was cold, and yet eerily happy. Her grin would scare the devil. Kaito rose from the counter.

"What-" Luka made a swift motion, and cut open his stomach.

As he sprawled over the ground, she smiled. His yells of pain were music to her ears.

This felt so good, getting rid of this pest in such a way. It felt…liberating.

She laughed, and with a swift motion, she jabbed at him again, and he yelled louder than ever.

Luka saw in her eyes all the lonely memories caused by him. She was finally getting payback…it felt so nice, so good, to finally get revenge.

The crimson blood on the perfectly spotless floor made her smile. How many times did she clean this floor? She had no idea, but it felt good to be for once ruining it herself.

Kaito's yells continued resonating through the house. Luka knew it was going to grab everybody's attention, but she couldn't care less. She continued stabbing at him, making him suffer but never killing him.

His precious scarf was now drenched in his blood, her hands were red, as were her clothes. And yet, she took pleasure in every single movement she did, every wound she created, every yell she caused.

'Yes, Kaito, yell, yell! Scream out in pain, feel the pain I have been enduring for years!' such thoughts rang through her head.

She had never felt more alive or better in her skin. Yes, she was finally doing exactly what she wanted.

Kaito's eyes reflected fear, disbelief, and pain. Luka felt like drinking his pain and sufferance to quench her own.

This was feeling so good…

Kaito was still yelling, but Luka could hear footsteps running in their direction. She smiled.

Meiko, followed by the twins, halted in front of the kitchen door. All three blanched.

Blood was everywhere, Kaito was screaming on the floor, and Luka was crouched on top of him, a carnal look in her eyes, an eerie smile playing on her lips.

She raised her knife, and silenced Kaito for all eternity.

The twins gasped while Meiko grew teary-eyed. Quickly she ran away with the two younger Vocaloids while Luka licked the knife.

His blood tasted metallic and bitter, but she adored it. She wanted more…much more.

Kaito wasn't going to suffice.

A slamming door was heard. Luke knew that one was the basement's, hearing the rusty hinges creak.

She slowly got up, the smile widening. She wanted more. More screams, more wails, more blood on the floor.

She slowly stepped towards the basement door, wanting this moment to last. As she opened the door, she tasted the trio's fear in the air. They were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, she knew it.

Luka took one step at a time, making this last an eternity. She wanted to strike them with fear, make them scream her name as they died.

She wanted it so badly.

She opened the first of the three doors. The room was filled with gadgets, useless little things and cooking utensils. She entered the room only one step. She didn't want her prey to flee behind her if they were in another room.

All these things were like her. Useless, never looked upon. She smiled, stepping back outside and closing the door, locking it behind her. If they were in there, they were starving to death.

She went to the next room. It was filled with nothing, just air and dust, and a few occasional spiders. Nothing and nobody. She locked the door again when she exited. She wasn't giving them more places to hide.

The last room. They had to be in here.

She opened the door slowly, wanting to make them wait endlessly for their end, wanting them to suffer solely by waiting painfully.

A whimper filled the room. That was Rin. Luka's smile widened even more, her teeth gleaming in the week light from upstairs. Her eyes shone like sapphires, wanting pain and suffering inflicted to those who made her suffer.

A washing machine, and a rack of drying clothes. A closet filled with winter coats was on the other side of the room.

"Come on out, you three. Don't make me make you suffer longer…" she spoke sweetly, taking a step inwards, towards the closet.

Nobody was behind the rack, no feet stuck out from under the pants and shirts. Impossible behind the washing machine. They had to be in the closet.

Another whimper proved her theory. She took another step, and smiled at the crack in the door. She saw them, she saw the three pair of eyes staring at her in disbelief and utter fear.

Another step, and another. Each one rang through the room as her heels clicked against the cement ground.

She was tasting their blood on her knife already. She was already seeing their horrified faces and wide, pained eyes in her own.

How she was enjoying this.

Meiko jumped out of the closet, closing the door behind her. A defensive spark gleamed in her eyes.

"Don't touch them" she spoke, slowly and quietly. Luka licked her lips.

Meiko was like a mother for the twins. Sure, sometimes she was drunk, but she was a role model for the younger siblings.

Hurting them would hurt Meiko more than if she hurt her directly.

Luka took a step forward, not hesitating.

"What, are you going to put up the condition 'over my dead body?' you know that I won't really care" whispered Luka. She glanced inside the closet when the door cracked open again. The twins' bright blue eyes were watching her closely, fear flooding them to the brim.

"I'll kill them anyway" she finished. Meiko raised a fist.

"I won't let you" Luka took another step forward.

"Just try"

Luka knew she was unstoppable. Nothing will stop her from taking her revenge on those who ignored her, who made her suffer loneliness.

With surprising speed, Meiko jabbed forward, but Luka saw it coming. Her senses were on high, it was impossible for her not to see it coming.

She punched Meiko in the stomach, hard. But the brunette didn't flinch, and tried to get in another hit.

Luka smiled savagely, and sliced of Meiko's hand with a swift sweep of her hand. The girl froze, as expected, and Luka cut her open, shoulder to hip.

Meiko fell to the ground, trying not to yell in pain, eyes tightly shut. Luka smiled. Meiko was still alive, and she was going to watch the twin's downfall.

Luka opened the closet door swiftly, and she immediately spotted the cowering children amid the coats.

"Come here, I won't hurt you…" she whispered sweetly, stretching out her bloody hand. Rin recoiled, and Len jumped in front of her, tears on his eyes.

"Don't touch her!" Luka's teeth gleamed in the week light.

She grabbed for his throat, and threw him to the ground on the other side of the room.

How could such a miserable kid hog up the spotlight? It was incredible.

"Len!" yelled Rin, tears in her eyes as well. Luka turned towards her.

"Trust me, darling, you'll enjoy the show" she said slowly. Meiko whimpered from the floor, unable to move. "And you will, too" Luka walked towards Len's form as he tried to get up. He had landed hard on the cement ground.

Luka mercilessly thrust the knife in his uncovered spine, making him yell in utter pain and mercy. Rin covered her eyes, sobbing, and Meiko begged for mercy, for her to stop.

Luka ignored all of the words, and only relished in the fear and suffering she heard. All three were crying wildly, Meiko unable to move at all and Rin frozen in fear. Len's spine was slowly destroyed as Luka slowly, oh so slowly twisted the knife in his flesh, making blood pour to the ground.

Luka raised the weapon, turning around to let the two others see what she had done to the boy. Len was still screaming in pain, not moving. Rin blanched whiter than Meiko. Luka smiled, and licked the knife from his blood.

Len's blood was sweeter than Kaito's, it was better for sure. Rin couldn't believe her eyes.

"You…!" she lunged at Luka, eyes filled with pain. Luka merely suck out her knife and Rin ran straight onto it, making Meiko start to sob and scream at the same time. Rin fell limp on the floor after Luka cut her throat.

Rin's blood was sweet as well.

Meiko was now sobbing uncontrollably, staring at Rin's dead body. Luka walked over to her, and pointed the knife under her chin.

"Don't worry, Len's still alive, suffering like I was"

"Why, Luka? Why?" demanded Meiko between sobs. Luka grinned, lips red from the blood.

"Try to answer that for yourself" and she shoved the knife into her throat. Meiko yelled in agony before going completely silent. Luka grinned, and headed for the remaining twin. She picked him up from the throat, and looked into his eyes.

"Goodbye, Len" Luka then snapped his neck, and he fell completely limp at her feet.

Luka realized the room was now slightly darker all of a sudden. She turned towards the doorway, and a carnal smile spread on her face.

Miku was staring in horror at the scene in front of her. Her eyes were filled with fear like no other of the Vocaloids, and she was already crying.

Luka licked her fingers from the blood that coated them as Miku watched.

"Luka?" the murderess smiled ferociously.

"The one and only" Miku's tears were now falling down on the floor, and Luka took a step in her direction.

This revenge was getting better by the moment. Luka felt savage, unstoppable. She stopped directly in front of the young star, and caressed her cheek with her bloody hand. Miku didn't move, frozen, only being able to look at the woman.

"Does it hurt, Miku? Does it hurt? Do you feel the pain I went through?" she asked with a sickeningly sweet tone. Miku only whimpered, staring directly in her eyes.

"Miku, I want this to last" she explained, her eyes getting a dangerous gleam. Miku's tears kept falling to the floor. "Run, Miku, run away from me"

Immediately, Miku fled, trying to flee from the dangerous woman.

Luka watched her disappear up the stairs, and silently counted to ten.

One…

This was feeling great, hunting her prey. She already felt anxious to run after her, to hear her screams as she cut her throat open with her knife.

Two…

Miku had caused her the most pain of all, no doubt about it. She was the cute one. She had the addictive voice.

Three…

Sure, all of them had made her suffer loneliness. If they were dead now, it was from their own selfish acts. They got all the concerts, all the songs.

Four…

But Miku got most of them. She got all of the attention, all of the prizes, the praises.

Five…

Luka tasted the blood in her mouth, and felt it on her hands and clothes. For some reason, she felt as if she had just taken a shower. She had never felt better, more alive.

Six…

She had finally heard the other Vocaloid's anguish. She had finally heard them scream her pain, experience what she had. She wasn't alone in hell anymore. The sound seemed so beautiful…

Seven…

She had finally tasted their blood after having bit the inside of her own cheeks for so long. It tasted so good…

Eight…

She had finally seen them cry. She had cried so much, so often, and yet they always wore their smiles, heard their laughs. Seeing those tears…they were irreplaceable…

Nine….

And yet, she still needed to see Miku cry, she still needed to hear her scream, she still needed to taste her blood. She was the missing part of her collection. Luka needed to make her suffer the most.

Ten.

Luka took off, running up the stairs, clutching the knife and smiling like a demon. Her eyes gleamed like never before, her heart was thrumming in anticipation. She wanted to hear Miku scream, yell in terror.

Luka heard the smaller girl's steps running in the direction of her room. Foolish girl. She would just get cornered there, and then Luka could make her bleed as much as she wanted.

Luka noticed that Miku hadn't even picked up the phone to call help. What an idiot…

Luka opened Miku's bedroom door with a bang, smiling devilishly. Finally, this girl was going to suffer.

Miku was sitting on her bed, crying violently, hugging her knees. Luka turned towards her fully, smiling at her with a smile that had 'I'm going to kill you' writing all over it.

Miku's lips were a beautiful shade of red, yet she wasn't bleeding. She had only bitten her lips that hard. Her face was moist from the tears, and she already seemed like a destroyed mess.

What had shaken her so?

Luka took a step forward, taking in every detail. Miku must have seen Kaito's bloody corpse in the kitchen, heard the noise downstairs, and seen her taking away Len's life.

Her expression was so cute, Luka could just eat her. Her fear was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

Luka crawled onto the bed, making Miku whimper. Luka still clutched the knife, the weapon cutting the sheets as Luka clumsily crawled towards the girl.

"Does it hurt, Miku? Seeing your friends die and dead, does it hurt? Does it hurt like I was hurting?" Miku was wide-eyed as Luka took the knife and made a small cut on her neck. Nothing mortal, just a small, little cut that barely bled. Miku was so motionless, the wound was flawless.

"I don't understand" whimpered the girl, gaining a chuckle from Luka.

"When did you see me, Miku? On the stage? Never. In the studio? Never. I was always in my room, writing songs that were never to be published. I was always here, cleaning up your stuff, making meals for all of us. Where else did you see me? Not at the theaters, I needed to fix the twin's road roller. Not at the amusement park, I needed to go buy Meiko some sake and Kaito some ice cream. Not outside, because I needed to make your favorite stew, that takes three hours to make" she spoke slowly, her eyes burning into Miku's as she made another small cut every time she finished a sentence. Each cut got slightly deeper, and now Miku's throat was bleeding a little, a small river flowing down into her shirt. Yet still the girl didn't move. "Do you know how much it hurts, Miku, to never hear your own name because everybody forgot it? Do you know how much it hurts, never to be thanked for repairing something in a domain in which you aren't even experienced? Do you know how much it hurts to come home and never be greeted, and be expected to cook something quickly because you're all starving? Do you know how much it hurts to be used as an actual tool?"

Miku was completely immobile, tears pouring down on the sheets, blood starting to stain her shirt. Luka licked the knife.

"Kaito knows. Meiko knows. The two despicable twins know. Do you?" She demanded, licking her lips. Now her lips were stained red, and they reflected the light provided by the window. It only made the scene even scarier.

Miku slowly shook her head, and Luka grinned.

"Of course not. You're always so happy, smiling with your friends. You don't know pain, real, true pain" stated the assassin. Miku closed her eyes.

"Kill me already!" Luka laughed.

"Oh no, my darling. I'm going to make you suffer for a long time before I will feel content with killing you. You know why?" Miku shook her head violently. "Because it is you that I hate the most. You ate most of my popularity. Do I need to explain further?" Miku shook her head again, this time a wave of tears pouring out of her eyes. She seemed genuinely hurt.

Luka grinned, and brought the knife towards Miku's stomach. She was going to get the same treatment as Kaito, only much, much slower and with much more pain on the side.

Miku started crying violently, even though Luka hadn't done anything yet. Sobs shook her figure, tears washing away the blood on her throat.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like that, like this!" she yelled desperately. Luka chuckled at the girl's futile attempts. She lowered the knife slowly, piercing the fabric of her shirt.

When the knife came in contact with Miku's skin, both girls froze. Miku trembled slightly, still crying, trying to speak coherent sentences through her tears, but Luka had no idea what came over her.

She couldn't lower her hand further. She just couldn't .

Luka felt paralyzed. Frozen. And yet, she wanted to make Miku bleed more than ever, more than humanly possible, if she could.

And yet, memories flooded back to her mind.

The first person she saw was Miku when she woke up. She was so cute, smiling so sweetly. She excused Master for being at the bathroom at the moment, which made their first meeting a hilarious one.

She had introduced Luka to the rest of the Vocaloids. She had taught her many tricks and tips for singing, improving her voice and range farther than ever before. She had wished her good luck on her first concert, and praised her when she stepped off stage.

Miku was the closest one to her. And yet, she was the one who cause her the most pain.

She never tried to help her, she was too busy reading fan-mail or singing at the studio.

She never helped her in any other way then the way she failed.

Luka's breath caught.

Why was killing the subject of her tears so hard?

She looked into Miku's eyes, which were looking at her intently.

They were empty of all emotion except one. She was sorry. So utterly sorry.

Luka didn't know why that touched her. It dawned on her slowly.

Miku was the only one who knew of her actions. She was the only one who knew how much Luka had suffered.

She didn't help her any other way because she just couldn't. Whenever she was free, she tried to help Luka with singing, the thing Luka wanted the most.

Miku had actually tried.

Why?

"Why…?" asked the smaller girl, still crying and whimpering. Luka sat up.

She just couldn't do it. She couldn't kill a person who had tried to save her out of her misery.

Miku had _tried. _

Why? And how did she know Luka's suffering? How did she know how bad Luka had been crying for weeks on end?Why was she crying so hard right now? Even Meiko didn't cry that hard over her dead protégés.

"Why won't you kill me?" managed Miku, quivering.

Luka didn't understand. Minutes ago she was thirsty for Miku's blood, and now she wanted something else. She didn't know what.

Miku had cared for her right from the start. She had tried helping Luka with her flaws, and had been detained the rest of the time.

And the person who took her away was…

Master.

Master always called for her. Master organized the concerts. Master did everything. Master did everything to her.

Master was the one who hurt her the most.

Luka didn't know what to feel anymore. Did she hate Master now? But…that was impossible. She couldn't hate the one who gave her life.

And yet, it was as if Master had given her a miserable life. The only good that had every come out of her existence was…

Miku.

Luka let the knife fall.

She didn't want Miku to die. Master might have given her life, but an empty life. Miku was the only thing she had left, and ever had.

She loved Miku.

Luka felt tears coming to her eyes.

She had been jealous of Miku, the girl she loved. She wanted to be at her side. She wanted to be the person Miku was smiling at. And yet…Master removed that wish. And Luka then fell into a turmoil of loneliness.

She felt so lonely because Miku wasn't at her side. Because Miku wasn't there.

She needed Miku. She couldn't kill her. Never in her life.

Luka looked at Miku's eyes again, this time feeling tears fill her own. Miku seemed a little confused, all of a sudden.

"Luka! Why won't you kill me, if I inflicted you so much pain?" she nearly yelled. Luka saw it.

Miku regretted not having been able to have been there. She had wanted to help more. She had wanted to be with her as well.

Her smiles had always been empty. Her songs having everything besides emotion.

Luka didn't want to kill her. Sure, Miku had made her miserable, but she didn't do it on purpose, and she actually tried, _tried_, to make things better.

Luka slowly leaned forward, Miku flinching just a little bit. The smaller girl was now fearing for her life, even if Luka had let her weapon fall. Was she finally going to take her life?

Luka gently, softly kissed the wound on her throat, and Miku flinched at the sudden contact.

Luka couldn't take it. That simple kiss had shown her what she really wanted. Not Master's attention, but Miku's.

She kissed the sensitive wound again, feeling Miku recoil. Luka started planting small kisses all over the cut, and Miku gradually stopped flinching.

"Luka…?" Luka didn't respond, and planted butterfly kisses upwards, heading towards her ear.

Yes, this is what she wanted. She wanted to be with Miku, the girl she loved with a burning passion.

"Luka…what…?" Luka continued playing deaf, and started kissing Miku's jawline, moving up to her cheek, then finally, her lips.

The kiss was long and soft, tasting like blood and salt from Miku's tears. And yet, it was warm and slightly electric.

Slowly the kiss got deeper, and Miku started moaning every now and then.

Luka felt like she was in heaven and in hell.

What was she doing? Why was she doing it? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. This whole day was turning out to be catastrophic. And yet…

Luka couldn't take it, she quickly got up, and ran out of the room, leaving Miku behind.

She ran through the halls of the Vocaloid household.

What did she want? Everything seemed so confused…

Kaito's dead body greeted her as she entered the kitchen. Luka immediately felt sick.

What had she done?

A hand on her shoulder made her freeze. It was large and heavy, yet comforting.

"It's ok, Luka. Everything is going to be ok" Luka shook her head. Master…why?

"Everything will go back to normal…"

-System Reboot-

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. This is the first time I wrote something like this. It appeared better than I hoped, to be honest. and Luka's...*shivers*. I just wanted to try to portray her like this, it seemed fun. and indeed it was.<br>This was inspired by 'Uninstall'. I know, the original was by Kaito, but this was pooped out by my brain instead.  
>If this gets good enough feedback, then this will finish as a two-shot. I know how to continue this, and it will have a happy ending, with a bunch of LukaxMiku. No lemons, though.<br>But it can also finish here. The last phrase says that this isn't over, that it will continue. So, what do you want? Happy ending or unfinished one-shot?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is the happier ending, due to popular demand.**

**Actually, this is actually the first chapter from Miku's point of view and everything that has been going on in _her _head. And also, I added the happier ending. **

** So yes, this chapter goes farther than the last. But it's shorter. Who cares *shot*.**

* * *

><p>Miku sighed as she finished the final line of the song.<p>

With a groan she picked up the paper, feeling her bones creak. Master had been so demanding lately. Do this, do that…always a new song or a music video to make.

Miku let the paper fall and she leaned back into her chair, feeling her spine tingle from sitting for so long.

She wanted to be able to spend more time with Luka, the newest Vocaloid. She was here for already a year and a half, but she had published only two songs, while the others produce new songs weekly.

Miku wanted to help Luka with her singing. Maybe she wasn't good enough to Master's liking? In any case, Miku wanted to help her boost her popularity so that she doesn't feel alone.

Every time Miku found ten minutes to spare she went with Luka to the studio. Luka seemed happy to see her every time, and that only made Miku feel even better.

She felt bad for Luka, who was now making her favorite stew, the twin's favorite dish and Kaito's frozen plate for dinner. She was always the one cooking, doing the laundry, everything.

Sometimes Miku would just wish Master could die in a hole. She wanted to join Luka now, but she just got a text saying that she has to re-read the paper and start practicing it.

Darn…

And there was a concert next month, too. And Luka…wasn't going to be there.

Again.

Miku growled. She wanted to sing something with her, just once. Yet, Luka was constantly ignored.

Miku wondered how she felt right now.

A sharp yelling came from downstairs. Miku sighed. That was Kaito, he probably got a paper cut. He always exaggerates everything.

Miku huffed when Len and Rin went to go see him. They loved laughing at his tiny wounds and huge tears. Yep, Meiko was following them, she loved scolding him for being stupid.

Miku sat back in her seat. She really didn't know what to do now other than comply to Master's requests. But why was Luka being so ignored? It almost hurt Miku just as much.

She didn't know why.

Normally Vocaloids weren't supposed to have real emotion. Sure it hurts when they stub their little toes and they prefer seeing Kaito weeping than watching him eat some ice cream, but no real emotion. So, why was Miku hurting inside?

Kaito then grew silent in less than a second. Miku sat up.

Normally Kaito would go weeping for ages. How could he shut up so quickly?

And why was everybody running?

And now, why was everything so eerily silent? A slamming door made her jump.

What was going on? This wasn't really normal.

Miku slowly rose and headed for the kitchen.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Food was cooking in the kitchen, the door to the basement was open, meaning laundry was being done (or that somebody was down there). Miku slipped a bit, and looked to the ground. Her mind froze.

Footsteps. Well, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that these steps were _bloody. _And drips were following them.

Miku felt her heart start to race, and a strange feeling start to creep into her stomach. It felt queasy, and uncomfortable. Almost painful, even. she quickly stepped into the kitchen.

The sight made her want to throw up.

Kaito was sprawled over the floor, covered in blood, eyes wide in fear and pain. Blood was trickling out of his mouth, his stomach was clearly open, and a deep gash covered the place where his heart, the main motor, should be.

Who…?

Miku stood there, frozen, for who knew how long. Kaito…

He was dead, gone. He had helped her with so much. He was funny, humorous, and theatrical.

Losing him…hurt, badly.

Miku heard a faint yell in the distance behind her. That was Len, for sure. More yells and sobs followed.

Miku was starting to live a nightmare. What was happening?

When the yelling increased painfully, Miku winced. What was Len doing?

Miku, shaking with that unknown feeling exploding in her gut, followed the bloody footsteps.

They led towards the basement…

Miku started quivering with every step she took. The yells and screams and sobs were ringing in her ears painfully, echoing through the bare cement halls.

"You!" Miku froze, and a sickening sound followed, more sobs. They were coming from the laundry room…indeed, the footsteps, which were zigzagging between the doors, ended in that room.

Miku shakily advanced for the door, and slowly peeked inside.

"Try to answer that for yourself" Miku froze and blanched. Her world came crashing down as Luka pushed a sharp kitchen knife down Meiko's throat.

Miku couldn't help but observe the scene. The closet was open, and a…hand was lying in front of it. Rin, bleeding and throat violently opened lay on the ground in the middle of the room. Meiko was leaning against the wall, and Len was lying a few feet away from the door, a hole in his spine, shaking with pained sobs.

Everything was covered in blood. It was dripping from the walls, forming puddles on the floor.

But the scariest thing was the person who was heading towards the sobbing boy.

Luka.

She had a savage look in her eyes, her lips were covered in the scarlet fluid, he clothes were drenched.

But her eyes seemed so…happy.

So eerily, creepily happy.

Miku could only watch in horror as Luka picked Len up. Her stomach was about to explode, her mind was numb.

"Goodbye, Len" that voice was so happy, so indescribably happy. A cracking sound filled the room and Len fell silent.

Miku was crying, she realized.

Meiko…Rin…Len…the twins were like siblings to her, Meiko was a true mother.

Losing them…was so excruciatingly painful.

But Luka…was worse.

Why was she doing this? Why was she doing…_this? _It hurt, so much.

Miku woke up when Luka's creepy, scary gaze plunged into her own.

Was she going to kill her? No…she couldn't. She couldn't have done this! This couldn't be the Luka she knew!

Luka was gentle, quiet, reserved, and did her best possible for everybody. This wasn't her.

"Luka?" her voice quivered. A shiver ran down her spine when Luka smiled like an animal.

"The one and only" Miku froze.

This wasn't happening. His was a big, bad dream. This couldn't…

She woke up from her trance when a sticky hand rested on her cheek and when two mad eyes drove into hers.

"Does it hurt, Miku? Does it hurt? Do you feel the pain I went through?" the voice didn't fit at all. Miku whimpered.

Yes this was hurting so badly…and yet it weren't the deaths that were making her cry.

Why was Luka, Luka of all people, doing this? It made her heart want to pierce itself with a poisoned arrow.

"Miku, I want this to last" Miku saw a desire for her skin in Luka's eyes.

She wanted to kill her. She wanted to make her suffer.

And that only hurt Miku even more. It hurt so much…

"Run, Miku, run away from me"

Miku didn't know what to do, didn't know where to go.

She fled, not knowing her destination or what the protocol was.

Luka…wanted her skin. Wanted to make her suffer.

It hurt. It made her cry in anguish.

Why? Why was she experiencing so many feelings? Why was she living through this mental hell?

Why was Luka running after her, knife in hand?

Miku felt her heart stop when she came to a dead end. Her own room…

She was doomed. She was going to bleed to death right here.

Luka's silent but anticipating footsteps were heard behind her. Miku wanted to die now.

This was hurting so much…

She quivered and curled up on her bed, hoping to shrink on-the-spot, she pressed her back into the corner, hoping the turn invisible.

She wanted to know what was happening, what had pushed Luka to do such things…to make her want her to die in a most horrible way.

Miku's door opened with a bang, and the girl flinched when she saw the woman.

She was so creepily beautiful. Long hair, perfect body, all drenched in soaking blood. Her eyes were glowing evilly.

Miku sobbed, hugging her knees as she bit her lips. Luka's expression told her that she was going to die horribly.

Luka seemed so happy…

Miku wanted to know, Miku wanted to die.

The girl felt her heart jump when Luka started crawling towards her on her bed, the knife cutting the sheets as she held it clumsily. Miku saw the depth in Luka's eyes, and only read joy and murder.

"Does it hurt, Miku? Seeing your friends die and dead, does it hurt? Does it hurt like I was hurting?" Miku didn't dare make a move when Luka made a cut on her neck. She barely felt it, and she knew it barely bled.

But Luka was going to kill her.

That was hurting so much more…

Why was it hurting? Why was the fact of Luka wanting to murder her hurting Miku more than seeing the dead bodies on the floor?

"I don't understand" whimpered the girl, gaining a chuckle from Luka. Miku nearly shivered at the sound.

"When did you see me, Miku? On the stage? Never" a cut on her neck, right on top of the first one, making it deeper. " In the studio? Never" another cut. "I was always in my room, writing songs that were never to be published. I was always here, cleaning up your stuff, making meals for all of us. Where else did you see me? Not at the theaters, I needed to fix the twin's road roller. Not at the amusement park, I needed to go buy Meiko some sake and Kaito some ice cream. Not outside, because I needed to make your favorite stew, that takes three hours to make" another cut, and another, and another. A new one overlapping every last one every time she finished a coldly spoken sentence.

This was hurting so much. This feeling was hurting so much. Miku felt the blood trickle into her shirt.

Miku couldn't move. This was too paralyzing, to numbing.

"Do you know how much it hurts, Miku, to never hear your own name because everybody forgot it? Do you know how much it hurts, never to be thanked for repairing something in a domain in which you aren't even experienced? Do you know how much it hurts to come home and never be greeted, and be expected to cook something quickly because you're all starving? Do you know how much it hurts to be used as an actual tool?"

No, she didn't know all that. She didn't.

"Kaito knows. Meiko knows. The two despicable twin know. Do you?" She demanded, licking her lips. Now her lips were stained red, and they reflected the light provided by the window. It only made the scene even scarier. Miku wanted to yell and run away, but she was paralyzed.

Miku didn't know, but she was hurting badly right now.

It was so painful…

Luka doing this to her was so painful. Why?

Miku could only answer no to Luka's question, earning a grin.

"Of course not. You're always so happy, smiling with your friends. You don't know pain, real, true pain" stated the assassin. Miku closed her eyes.

She did. She was experiencing the worst kind of pain already.

What had done this to you, Luka? Who or what had done this to you?

"Kill me already!" she yelped. This was hurting too much.

So many questions, so many emotions, she didn't know what to feel anymore. A laugh rang through the room.

"Oh no, my darling. I'm going to make you suffer for a long time before I will feel content with killing you. You know why?" Miku shook her head violently. "Because it is you that I hate the most. You ate most of my popularity. Do I need to explain further?"

Miku felt her breath catch and the pain double.

Luka hated her. She wanted to kill her.

Why was this hurting so much?

Miku had tried to help her. She had tried so hard to be with her. And yet…her efforts have been futile.

Was that what was hurting so much?

Not all of it felt explained.

Miku wanted to know why she was feeling so destroyed, why she was feeling so miserable.

Luka hated her, after all she had tried an done.

Miku winced when the knife pierced through her shirt, right above her bellybutton.

She knew whatever pain she was going to get wouldn't hurt as much as she was experiencing now.

Why, Luka? Why?

She had tried so hard.

Miku cried violently. She knew her end was going to come, and the answers were never going to be answered.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like that, like this!" she wanted to know before she died, before she was ripped apart. Luka only chuckled, making Miku want to yell.

This was hell.

A sharp point touched her skin, and Miku froze, only quivering lightly.

She was going to do it. Luka was going to rip her open and gut her like the fish she ate daily.

She closed her eyes.

Why, Luka? Why? WHY?

Miku waited, and waited. Nothing happened, yet she still felt the cold metal against her skin, drawing a small drop of blood.

Miku realized with a choke that she didn't want to end this way. She didn't want to die hated by Luka, by Luka's hand. Solely because she…

She loved her. Miku had loved Luka so much since they first met. She wanted to help her succeed, have popularity, and yet Luka was pushed down. Miku could only watch Luka endure Master's whims.

It hurt so much, after trying so hard to make her happy, to be finished as such. By the one she loved…

Miku knew what she had done to Luka. She was forced onto the stage every day, put onto the TV Luka was watching. And Luka could only watch as her name faded away.

Miku wanted all that to change, yet Master didn't listen to her. She had requested Luka to appear more, but Master had ignored her wishes.

She had tried so hard.

Miku opened her eyes, and looked into Luka's.

Miku was so sorry for not having been able to help. She wanted to tell Luka everything she had done, yet she felt so frozen under the knife's cold steel.

Why couldn't Luka see what she done, tried to do for her?

"Why…?" she whimpered, trembling like a leaf.

Why wasn't she killing her? Was she testing her? Was she making her suffer more?

Miku wanted this to end. She didn't care much anymore, she wanted this suffering to end.

"Why won't you kill me?" she asked, still quivering. Luka only looked to the side, making Miku feel confused.

What?

The knife fell to the ground with a clang.

Miku watched in confusion as Luka's eyes started to tear up.

What was happening? Miku was drowning in questions and feeling, she wanted this to end.

She had done so much to Luka, she felt so sorry. If dying would make Luka feel better, then so be it.

"Luka! Why won't you kill me, if I inflicted you so much pain?" she nearly yelled.

Why did she have to endure so much? Why was this hurting?

Luka suddenly leaned forward in one slow but swift movement. Miku flinched. Finally she was going to die.

A small peck on the fresh wound made her flinch. It stung a little, yet it felt…good.

Luka kissed her again, and again and again, Miku flinching only because of the wound's sensitivity.

And yet… this felt strangely addicting. Miku wanted more, but she couldn't bring herself to admit that.

She had made Luka suffer. Miku didn't want that. Even if she had tried not to, she deserved to die for having made the taller girl suffer so much.

But then, why was Luka doing this?

"Luka…?" Miku wanted answers, but her breath got lost when Luka started trailing up to under her ear.

Why was she stifling moans?

Miku tried her best to react the least possible. She didn't deserve to feel so good.

"Luka…what…?" Miku stifled another moan as Luka started going up her cheek, kissing her tears.

Miku felt like she exploded when Luka kissed her lips. It was long, soft and delicate, and Miku wanted to die.

What was she doing?

Miku deserved to suffer, yet she was being inflicted the best feeling she had ever felt. Warm like a fire and ticklish like a butterfly in her stomach.

Miku was in heaven and in hell.

Destroyed and reborn, suffering yet being so happy.

She moaned into the deepening kiss, giving up. This was…indescribable.

Miku felt Luka tear herself from her, and suddenly felt lonely.

Luka fled out of her room, and hear her start to weep.

Miku felt confused, so confused.

Nothing made sense anymore.

Master entered the room, a limp Luka in his arms.

"Are you ok, Miku?" he asked. Miku nodded, but she didn't know why.

No, she wasn't ok. She was the complete opposite of ok.

"What has happened?" she murmured. Master grinned.

"We shall find out"

Miku followed the man to his office and nearly gagged.

Kaito, Meiko and the twins were already there, in some special beds.

"What…?" the man posed Luka in an identical bed and attached some wires to her headphones.

"I've rebooted them. They'll live again, though they won't remember a thing, not one" Miku felt her breath catch. "We're going to restart the timeline. You'll go on tour, while I'll wake up Kaito and Meiko. You come home, then we'll introduce the twins, then finally Luka once more" Miku shook her head. she wasn't going to have Luka re-live all of this.

"No" the man chuckled.

"What is it, Miku?" she glared at the man.

"You made Luka and I suffer. Both of us were in pain. Luka wanted to be known as well, and I tried to help her. Didn't you see?" the man didn't flinch "I wanted to help her, and yet you ignored her. Then…she went mad! She murdered them all! And…" the man put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I believe I have been rough on Luka…but it was an experiment. And I believe it was a success" Miku glared at him.

"An experiment? Luka has been suffering an experiment? How cold can you get!" he chuckled.

"It seems that the loneliness gave her feelings. She felt real emotion for the last few months. Yet…" he scratched his head "I think I was a little late with letting her go…" she slapped him across the face.

The man looked at her stunned.

Did she just hit her Master?

Realization dawned upon him, and he smiled.

"You have emotion, too!" Miku was glaring at him, she didn't care what he said.

"I don't care about me! I only accept you to bring her back as long as you give her what she wanted!" he smiled.

"What did she want?"

"To be known, to be recognized" he clicked his tongue.

"Wrong" she froze. If that isn't it, then what?

This whole day was getting so messed up.

"She wanted you. Though she was confused. She kept seeing you, everywhere, out of her reach, and she thought she felt jealous. She went on a killing spree, and when she could finally get 'revenge' on you, she froze and realized.  
>She had been in love with you ever since she could feel"<p>

Miku felt herself wind down dramatically.

Was that it?

Yes, it all seemed to fit. Noting else seemed appropriate.

So, Luka loved her?

Miku felt butterflies and dread fill her.

She loved her.

And she wasn't going to remember.

Luka wasn't going to remember. The man laughed.

"I'm sure that if you're nice to her, she'll love you again"

Miku sighed, and nodded.

* * *

><p>Miku hopped up and down on her seat.<p>

It has been one month since the accident. The basement has been repainted because the stains wouldn't leave, and all the Vocaloids were back.

Besides one.

"Well, aren't you exited!" asked Meiko, a smirk on her lips. The twins nodded.

Since this morning she had been anxiously waiting for Luka to wake up. She wanted to see her again so badly…

Miku couldn't deny it anymore. The happenings of the last month now made perfect sense to her, and she desperately wanted to make things right with Luka once more.

She still felt slightly peeved at Master for making her the subject of some stupid experiment, though.

But thanks to that, Luka had grown emotion, as did Miku. They were the only two who could feel, and master doubted that the others would take long to feel as well.

In fact, he told her that Luka would be able to feel from the first moment, only she wouldn't remember anymore.

The chances were that it would become a love-on-first-sight situation.

But Miku didn't really care about that. She wanted to see Luka again…

"Uh-huh" replied Miku, looking intently at the door. When was it going to open? Kaito patted her head.

"It's ok, she'll come out eventually" he suddenly got a dreamy look in his eyes "I wonder if she'll be pretty…" Miku wanted to punch him ,but replied calmly.

"She's very pretty, and very nice. But, you better stay away and stick with Meiko" everybody was a bit shocked at that. She smirked. "Let's just say that I know some things" the twins 'ooh-ed'.

"You can look into the future?" Miku grinned.

"Yup! I'll bet any of you that she'll be tall, have long pink hair and deep blue eyes" Kaito laughed.

"Well, I'll bet fifty bucks that at least one of those informations are false!" Miku shook his hand.

"Deal!"

At that moment, the door unlocked, and creaked open.

Miku leapt to her feet and a smile spread on her face.

Sure enough, Luka stepped out, seeming slightly disoriented and a little shy. Kaito gawked.

"No way…she was right" he groaned while the twins cheered, making Luka redden a little. She felt embarrassed. Miku walked up to her and smiled.

"Welcome, Luka!" she greeted. Luka froze and studied her for a moment. "I'm Hatsune Miku, but just call me Miku!" she bowed, and waited for a reaction.

Luka smiled shyly.

"Thank you" Miku stepped to the side. "That thing there is Kaito. Then there's Meiko, and the twins, Kagamine Rin and Len!" Luka greeted them all, the four others welcoming her warmly.

Miku smiled.

Yes, all was going to be much better now.

~FIN~

* * *

><p><strong>And, cliché ending. <strong>

**But I liked it. It was ok, I guess.**

**Soooo…*shot***

**I know I haven't updated 'Sneering Eyes'! I know that! **

**But inspiration died on me, literally. Everything I write comes out in the shape of a doo. Please be patient. **


End file.
